


Quit Pouring Honey In My Ears

by m4jor3tt3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Violence, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4jor3tt3/pseuds/m4jor3tt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training was always something he did on his own.</p><p>Title from "Wasted Love" by City and Colour.</p><p>Based off of some fanart by sinfullucifer.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Pouring Honey In My Ears

Ren often sparred completely alone. He much preferred it to dancing around an opponent he could easily take down with a simple thought- on his own he could go for hours on end, either with a staff or his bare hands against a hand-to-hand combat dummy, something that could fall and get back up again with little to no damage. He also despised when people watched him, as though those obviously inferior to his ability were judging his every step, waiting for him to slip, to lose his temper and strike wildly, bringing about his own downfall. Working on his technique in the wee hours of night when the rest of the Finalizer’s crew slept allowed him to perfect his technique, as well as a touch of leeway when his stance faltered, when one strike was just a centimeter away from being potentially fatal.

All that being said, Ren was none too happy when he felt a pair of eyes boring into his back that night.

At first, he attempted to ignore it, chalking up the feeling of being watched to simple paranoia, a feeling that would pass. However, he soon became acutely aware of how he looked to the intruder- lean and yet wispy, scars from early training decorating his exposed forearms, the way his tank top and cuffed sweats hung off of his lithe frame. A boy fussing around a training dummy, a child playing make believe. Then he suddenly found several imperfections in his stance, spotting multiple points of entry for an assailant to send him to the ground grasping for purchase as the attacker took what he wanted with no remorse. He adjusted and striked at the dummy with a snarl, and then he heard it, that nearly silent condescending single laugh of the last person he wanted watching him without his permission. “Leave,” Ren hissed, not bothering to turn toward the intruder, having already figured out who it was. “Why? And miss the show?”

“What do you want?”

“Couldn't sleep.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“If that dummy were a real opponent, he would've taken your head by now.”

Ren clenched his teeth and quickly turned, the dummy flying past him and toward Hux, missing him by only inches and crashing into the far wall. Hux didn't flinch, a sneer etched into his face. He was wearing his uniform, which brought Ren to realize his comment about being unable to sleep had been a lie, and he was down here for a reason- a reason Ren didn't care about in the slightest. Ren huffed, rubbing tenderly at his wrist and tightening the wrap around his hands. “State your business.”

“You’ll get nowhere practicing by yourself.”

Ren scoffed, throwing the staff he’d been wielding to the floor, the wood bouncing gracelessly off the cold tile before rolling toward the wall. “I don't want you here.”

“Good thing you don't make the rules, then.”

Ren looked up. Hux carefully slid off his overcoat, shoulders that once appeared to be strong and broad now appeared slim and fragile. “Spar with me,” he said, the words falling lazily from his tongue. Ren barked out a laugh, watching as Hux carefully folded the coat and set it on the floor. Hux caught onto Ren’s eyes, cold pale eyes setting deep into deep brown ones. The twitch of the corner of his mouth, the slight quirk of his eyebrow. _Why is here I don't want him here I want him out I want to rip out his throat-_

“Get out,” Ren snapped, striding forward. Hux simply smirked, meeting Ren in the center of the floor, tugging at his glove.

“Your thoughts are so loud and you don't even realize it, it's pathetic,” Hux said, voice low.

“You don't know anything.”

“Oh?” Hux held his arms open, eyes half open and one eyebrow raised. “Do it, then.”

Ren narrowed his eyes. “Do what?”

“Rip out my throat,” Hux hissed, grinning madly, his straight teeth white and inviting. “Tear me to pieces. I know you can. So do it.” Ren's hands twitched at his sides. He went to step backward, but instead was met with a swift punch to his lower abdomen. Hux clucked his tongue as Ren doubled over, one arm quickly wrapping around himself as he coughed harshly. “How sad to think I had to take the first strike,” Hux said, unamused. He took advantage of Ren’s current position and grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt, nails scraping through the thin fabric across his back, and driving his knee up into Ren’s nose. Ren tumbled backwards, a finger gingerly brushing the side of his nose, which now ached dully and slowly began to ooze hot and metallic over his lips. He looked up at Hux, who was advancing on him, his face void of any expression. “At least pretend to try,” he said, swinging his leg and kicking Ren harshly in the ribs. “I thought a Knight of Ren would fight harder than this.”

Ren got to his feet, wiping his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, blood smearing across his face. Hux simply smiled at him, an eyebrow lifted. “Supreme Leader would be so disappointed,” he sighed, adjusting his gloves once again. Ren snarled, then extended a hand toward Hux. Hux’s smile faltered slightly but ultimately remained as his feet lifted slightly off the ground, the muscles in his neck twitching feebly, his chin tilted upward. Having him completely under his control, Ren sent the man’s body flying into the far wall with a resounding thump before walking towards him. He tightened his hold on Hux’s throat, reveling in the delicious sounds of desperation tumbling from Hux’s lips as he gasped for air. Once Ren was in front of him, he loosened his grip- only slightly- and he tilted his head slightly as he looked him over. “And here I thought you were stronger than this,” he hummed, finally releasing his hold on him in favor of punching him in the jaw. Hux’s head fell to his shoulder and he lifted a hand to rub at the newly forming bruise, chuckling. “You can do better than-” Ren cut him off by driving his forearm into his throat, holding him against the wall as he used his free hand to deliver the same punishment to Hux’s nose as Hux dealt him. It cracked beneath his hand, and Hux didn't make a sound. “I’m always hearing tell of your accomplishments, General,” Ren noted as he released his throat once again. Hux remained silent, allowing the blood from his nose to dribble over his tightly drawn lips and drip from his chin. “How your men aspire to best you in combat, how they are all afraid to.” A smirk tugged at the corner of Ren’s mouth as he found his grip on Hux’s throat again, taking a step back before throwing his limp body into the adjacent wall. His head smacked against the unforgiving metal violently and this time Ren managed to coax a soft whine of pain out of him. Ren lifted him a bit further off the ground, his feet twitching usefully as he gagged on the lack of air. His eyes found Ren’s, and Ren could swear he saw the twitch of a self righteous smile on his lips. He dropped him to the floor gracelessly, listening as he gasped and grabbed at his own throat. Ren approached the man, who sounded and looked more like a common prisoner than an esteemed military general on his hands and knees. Ren, in a rare second of tenderness, gently threaded his fingers through his hair, fingertips caressing his forehead and scalp before he gripped tightly and forced his head back. Hux gasped, looking up at him with wild eyes for a moment before smiling. There was a gash at the corner of his forehead from the way he’d gone into the wall which purpled around the edges and dripped down his face. There was another bruise at his jaw from where Ren had first hit him which blossomed in pale purple and green and yellow that contrasted against his light skin and complimented the color of his eyes. His nose was still bleeding. “What next, sir?” Hux coughed out, grinning. Ren felt his face warm up, and he quickly disguised the brief falter in his demeanor by releasing Hux’s hair in favor of gripping the front of his sweater, easily dragging him up to his feet. He hit him again, this time in the mouth, but Hux only laughed, his smile causing his bottom lip to split. This only Ren angrier, and he lifted Hux off the ground and turned him to slam his face into the wall.

“Is this how you treat all your friends?” Hux chuckled, voice muffled with his mouth crushed to the wall.

“We aren’t friends,” Ren growled, turning Hux around again and curling a hand around his throat. Hux’s tongue darted out over his lips briefly and even then, he continued to look down on Ren with that disgusting smile of his. Ren gripped his throat tightly, using his opposite hand to drive a blow into Hux’s stomach, trying to force the air out of him. Hux choked for a moment; Ren briefly examined his knuckles, bleeding and nearly swollen. Ren drew his hand back, prepared to strike him again, but something inside him became twisted and mangled at the sight of Hux’s bleeding smile and his darkened eyes. His grip on his throat loosened, but Hux didn’t move. His fist unclenched and he reached out to trail his fingers down Hux’s swollen cheek. When Hux attempted to turn his face, Ren took his face tightly in his hand, the other man’s blood collecting around his fingers and staining pale skin crimson. “You’re weak,” Ren spat; Hux smiled at him. “Soft.” Hux’s tongue trailed over his bottom lip briefly as he dropped his gaze, then slowly met Ren’s eyes once again.

“You’re not.” He whispered.

Ren shifted his hand, smearing blood across Hux’s face as he pressed his thumb to the corner of his mouth. Hux’s shoulders seemed to tense. In that moment, that moment of slight hesitation, slight fear, a few things were made abundantly clear to Ren: one being despite his best efforts to hide it, Hux did harbor a fear of Ren’s ability, another being that if he slipped his bloodied thumb past Hux’s lips and forced him to taste his blood, lick his fingers clean, Hux would enjoy it- begrudgingly perhaps, but enjoy it nonetheless.

He did so, watching the digit disappear into Hux’s mouth. Hux tilted his head back, mouth open as he swiped his tongue over his thumb, his eyes screwing shut. Ren pressed his thumb deeper, his fingertips digging into Hux’s cheek. “Open your eyes,” he demanded, pressing closer. Hux obeyed. His pupils were blown wide, black nearly eclipsing soft green. His tongue wound hot and wet around his thumb, lips red as his nose continued to bleed out over his mouth. Ren withdrew his hand, grabbing a fistful of his sweater and surging forward. Hux’s lips parted beneath his, the taste of copper seeping into his mouth. He felt Hux’s hands go to his neck, but he quickly retaliated and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the wall above his head. He whimpered, and Ren pushed forward, tongue invading Hux’s mouth as his nails dug into his soft skin. He tasted like blood and sweat and rage; Ren wanted to swallow him whole. He rocked his hips forward into him, slotting a knee between his legs. Hux bit hard at his lips, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and grinning. Ren pulled back to deny him the satisfaction of gaining control and released one of his wrists to hold his forearm into his throat. The arm Ren had released fell from the wall and draped over his inclined head, his tongue waiting patiently at the corner of his mouth. Ren released his other wrist, dropping his hand to grind the heel of his palm against the hard outline of Hux’s cock through his pants. Hux sighed briefly, his hand falling forward and finding the back of Ren’s head, fingers tangling into his hair. He touched him for only a moment before pulling his hand back and planting that hand on Hux’s shoulder and forcing him to his knees. Hux’s fingers tore painfully from his hair and he looked up at Ren with wide, expecting eyes. Ren wet his lips quickly before quickly undoing the tie at the front of his training slacks and allowing them to slide halfway down his legs. He watched as Hux eyed his cock hungrily, biting his lip while Ren’s fingers played over his hair before grabbing a handful of those sweat-soaked locks and forcing his head forward slightly. His breath was hot against his dick, but he resisted, managing to lean forward despite Ren’s hold and rest his forehead lightly against his hip. Hux chuckled, looking up at Ren as he playfully bit at the skin at his hip before shaking his head. “I don't think so,” he muttered, pulling himself from Ren’s grip and quickly getting to his feet. Ren couldn't help but stumble slightly as Hux overcame him, finding himself at his mercy as he grabbed him by the hair and turned to slam him into the wall harshly. “I don't want to see your face,” he muttered, the usual cold tone of his voice returning.

“General-”

“Oh, as delicious as it sounds when you address me by my title, I don't want to hear another sound from you, Ren.” Ren’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Hux’s body press heavily against his back, one hand trailing featherlight up his side. Hux’s lips brushed over his shoulder, one hand lifting to move his hair so he could get at his throat. Ren only felt Hux’s hot mouth on his skin for a second before it was quickly replaced by a gloved hand, gripping him tightly and pulling his body flush against his own. Ren struggled for air, his head tilted backward toward Hux’s shoulder. He could just barely see Hux’s face from the uncomfortable angle, watching as he tugged off his other glove with his teeth, spitting it from his mouth to the floor. The thin fingers of his bare hand snaked around to Ren’s face, tracing his lips briefly before sliding inside his mouth. Ren swallowed as best he could with the hand around his neck blocking his airflow, digging his teeth down into Hux’s fingers. Hux hissed, quickly withdrawing his hand, Ren’s teeth leaving angry red lines over his knuckles. He gripped the hair at the back of his head and slammed his face against the wall, teeth clacking painfully against cold unforgiving metal. “I’ll wait,” Hux whispered in an uncharacteristically sing-song voice. Ren attempted a deep breath, but the action was short lived as he felt Hux’s fingers tighten around his throat. He whimpered, and found that to be an inappropriate response which earned him another forceful slam into the wall. “Now, are you going to comply willingly or do I need to use alternative forms of persuasion?” He felt Hux’s soft lips and hot breath against his ear, and he suppressed a shiver. He nodded simply, closing his eyes. The grip on his head vanished, and Hux’s fingers were at his lips again.

“Open.”

Ren did so. His fingers were thin and fragile, taking up nearly no space in his mouth.

“Go on.”

Ren knew what to do without being told explicit instructions. He closed his mouth around Hux’s fingers, tilting his head back as his tongue mirrored the motions Hux’s had earlier around his thumb. Hux was silent as he dragged Ren closer to himself by the throat, stretching up from his shoulder to force his fingers further into his mouth. It took all of Ren’s strength not to gag, but part of him was curious as to what would happen if he disobeyed again. He felt Hux shiver slightly against him, and he smirked around his fingers.

His fingers slipped slowly from his mouth, slick as they dragged down his chin. The hand around his throat disappeared as well, going to grab the back of his shirt and pull his hips away from the wall. Ren leaned his forehead against the wall, taking a shallow breath before gasping again as he felt Hux’s fingers against him. In his mouth his fingers were practically nothing, now they were heavy and thick and making Ren dizzy. Ren briefly wished they were somewhere softer, warmer, somewhere where he could dig his fingers into the surface he was face down on, but then he felt that here, in the empty training room with the crew’s quarters just down the next hall, his nails scratching uselessly at the cool metal wall, silent aside from the soft breaths that escaped Hux’s mouth and danced across his shoulder, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Before he knew it, a second finger had joined the first. Ren’s mouth dropped open as he felt himself stretch, choking down any sound that he might’ve made- he didn’t care at this point if Hux slammed his face into the wall again, or even wound his hand around his throat and choked him until he saw stars, rather he didn’t want to give Hux the satisfaction of knowing that Ren was thoroughly enjoying himself. His knees were trembling, and Hux gripped his hip tightly with his unoccupied hand. His lips were at the back of his neck, a gentle brush and nothing more. And then his teeth were in his shoulder, fingers splitting and stretching with ease, and Ren couldn’t stop the moan that fell from his mouth indecorously. Hux’s fingers quickly disappeared after that, and Ren mentally kicked himself. “Look at you,” Hux said tightly; Ren could hear the sound of his belt unfastening. “A Knight of Ren, looking like nothing more than a common whore.” Ren felt fingers trailing up his side, fingernails gliding over his exposed skin and rucking up the edge of his shirt. “Are you always this willing?”

“Are you always this giving?” Ren quipped without thinking. As he should have expected, Hux’s gloved hand returned to his throat, yanking him back harshly, his back arched and his eyes closed. “Did I give you permission to speak?” He spat, grip tightening. Ren coughed, shaking his head ever so slightly. Hux hummed disapprovingly, pinning him to the wall once again, making sure to not let up on his hold on Ren. Ren bit down on his bottom lip, just about drawing blood as his hair fell forward into his face. He heard Hux make a sound, something that he couldn’t place entirely, and then he sighed softly, all while Ren waited, silent, shaking, and open. There was little warning- one moment there was nothing, the next there was too, too much. Everything was hot and hard, Hux with one hand on his hip which he used to drag him back toward him. Ren planted his hands firmly against the wall, a feat which proved to be difficult as his palms were slick with sweat. He swallowed and Hux must’ve felt his Adam’s apple shift because his grip hardened, just about cutting off his air supply entirely. His eyes watered from the lack of air, and he felt Hux just about disappear, but then he was slamming forward again, finding a pace he preferred. If Hux hadn’t been holding onto him, his knees would’ve given out by now. Hux slowly began to move faster; Ren panted despite the hold on his throat. His back arched, head falling back towards Hux’s shoulder and arms flying to find something- anything to hold onto. He found Hux’s hair and the back of his neck, tangling his fingers through the soft orange locks at the back of his head. Hux took advantage of the adjusted stance to attach his mouth to Ren’s neck, just above where his hand was. Ren felt his teeth dig down into his skin, decorating the pale expanse with angry bruises that Ren would no doubt go to great lengths to conceal. Suddenly Hux’s hand was gone and Ren took his chance to breathe, filling his lungs gratefully. The hand went to his opposite hip, and Hux turned his head to whisper against Ren’s ear:

“I want to hear you now.”

And Ren complied, a lewd groan escaping him, the sound echoing throughout the room. He felt the vibrations of a gentle hum through Hux’s chest against his back, which only elicited another ridiculous sound. Hux laughed against him before biting down on Ren’s earlobe softly. A hand on his hip disappeared to wind around him, fingers winding around his cock tightly. “Go on, then, my Lord,” Hux whispered condescendingly, stalling his hips only for a moment to focus on moving his hand. Ren gasped and bit down on his lip, the difference in sensations driving him mad- the way Hux fucked into him harsh and raw, the gentle strokes he delivered to his cock. It didn't take much for Hux to bring him to the edge, coming with a shout over Hux’s fingers. Hux, to Ren’s surprise, eased him through his irgasm, kissing at his neck gently as he rolled his hips into him. He felt Hux slip from him, leaving him feeling cold and empty for a moment, until Hux grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him away from the wall and turning him around. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, but his face bore no emotion. Hand still on Ren’s shoulder, he forced him to his knees. His hand went to Ren’s hair, gripping tightly and holding his head back, his other hand wrapping around his dick, red and shining. Ren stared up at him with wide eyes; Hux avoided them. He came silently, cum splattering across Ren’s face and decorating his skin. Hux sighed, his head dropping back briefly before looking down at his hand with disgust. Ren looked between his hand and his eyes before reaching up to grab his wrist, pulling his hand to his mouth and running his tongue over his fingers. Hux didn't say anything. He finally met his eyes once Ren got to his feet, pulling up his sweats quietly. “You're disgusting,” Hux said, quirking an eyebrow before reaching out to cup the back of his neck, pressing a dry kiss to his mouth. His lips explored his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin. Ren didn't move, waited for him to pull back to reply, “You're no better.” Hux scoffed lightly, tucking himself into his pants and rolling his shoulders before turning on his heel to head toward the door. “We won't speak of this again,” he said distantly as he picked his coat off the ground, then stepped out of the room without another word.

The door swung shut, and Ren was alone once again.


End file.
